


Alone Time Together

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Soft Kisses, Teasing, hair petting, light tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: When the couple finally gets time to themselves, they spend it together like they’re the only two people left on the planet.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Kudos: 152





	Alone Time Together

“I’m back…” Ram called out, his voice still slightly muted as he entered the condo King kindly let him live in. Kicking off his shoes and lining them up next to King’s so no one would trip over them on their way out, Ram brushed his sweaty bangs away from his face just as he heard rustling and someone coming to greet him. Glancing up, Ram couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face as he noticed King, who was leaning against the wall with a grin on his face, just watching him. Rubbing the back of his neck shyly, Ram cleared his throat and stepped closer to King, wanting to bring him into a hug or even give him a kiss, but just as he was in front of his boyfriend, a hand got pressed into his chest and King puffed out his cheeks. “...?”

“You stink, Cool Boy. Go take a shower before you even think of hugging me,” King chuckled, nodding towards the bathroom. Blinking as he took in what King had told him, Ram glanced down at himself to see that he was indeed very sweaty and if he was being honest, he could smell himself and it did not smell good. Rolling his eyes anyways, despite knowing that his boyfriend was right, Ram huffed but did as he was told, pouting lightly as he heard King’s laughter behind him as he disappeared into the bathroom. He knew that King was kind of a clean freak, but this was a brand new level for his boyfriend. Closing the door behind him, Ram pressed his back against it and let out a chuckle, chucking off his shirt and throwing it into the hamper King kept in the room. “I’ll drop off some clothes for you when I hear the shower running!”

Snorting softly, Ram started the shower and kicked off the rest of his clothes, stepping in once he was sure the water was at the right temperature. Letting the water soak his hair, Ram poured some of King’s shampoo in it and began to suds it up, keeping his eyes closed so none of the soap would get in his eyes. Hearing the bathroom door open, Ram listened as King hummed out some song as he most likely dropped off his clothes, closing the door behind him as he left the room again. Rinsing his hair, Ram made quick work of washing his body before he shut the shower off and stepped out carefully, a soft smile making its way onto his face when he noticed that his boyfriend had also dropped off some fresh towels for him to dry off with. 

Not wasting time with drying off, Ram tugged on the pair of boxer shorts King had placed on the sink before he noticed the shirt. Lifting it up so that it displayed itself in the mirror, Ram bit back a grin when he saw that it wasn’t one of his shirts and that it was actually King’s. He knew that his boyfriend loved seeing him in his clothes, even if they were a little tight on Ram. Shrugging on the borrowed shirt, Ram found himself relaxing as the scent of his boyfriend took over his senses, the cologne King tends to wear leaving its mark on most of his clothing. Letting out a hum when he noticed the shirt wasn’t as tight as the others he borrowed before, Ram glanced at himself in the fogged up mirror and felt a flush filling his cheeks when he noticed the shirt went down to his thighs, almost covering his boxers to the point that only a small bit of the grey fabric from them could be seen. 

“P’King?” Stepping out of the bathroom after he hung up the towel he used to dry, Ram furrowed his brows when he noticed that most of the lights in the condo were off, the only lights being from the solar lights King kept on his plants. They worked quite well during the night so that neither of them would have to turn on the main lights to see where they were going if they ever woke up to use the bathroom at night. Using the towel he still had around his neck to dry off his hair, Ram glanced around and noticed a light still on in King’s bedroom, signaling that his boyfriend was in his room. Quietly making his way towards it, Ram gently knocked on the door as he entered, smiling shyly when he noticed King leaning against the headboard with a book in his lap. Glancing up when he noticed Ram, King smiled and patted the spot next to him. “It’s not that late...why are you in bed?”

“What? I can’t relax with a good book?” King teased, pressing a bookmark in between the pages as Ram crawled onto the bed. Placing the book on the nightstand beside his bed, King reached for the towel around Ram’s neck and began to ruffle his hair dry, a fond twinkle in his eyes as he continued. Keeping his eyes on King’s face, Ram blinked when King finally met his gaze before the towel was off his head and King tossed it in the hamper. Reaching out slightly, Ram gently cupped King’s face as the older boy looked at him like he was the only person in the entire world, his eyes just taking him in so tenderly that Ram couldn’t stop the small blush that was beginning to stain his cheeks. Chuckling softly, King leaned in and wrapped his arms around Ram’s waist and fell, allowing them to lay down on the bed, Ram on his back while King laid on his side with his arm stayed on Ram’s stomach. “I...I missed you.”

Biting his lip as he heard this, Ram scooted closer to his boyfriend and gently knocked their heads together, threading his fingers with King’s hand that was still resting on his midsection. Not really knowing how to explain the things he was feeling, Ram just closed his eyes as King laid his head on his shoulder, his face buried in his neck as they laid in silence. If Ram was being honest, he kinda missed moments like this. The both of them had become busy during the last couple of weeks since they had projects to complete and exams to study for. All they really had time for was university, studying, eating, showering and then sleeping. The run that Ram had gone out for earlier was the first time he had any time to himself. It also didn’t help that their schedules never met up since they were in different years. Letting out a small grumble of dissatisfaction, Ram opened his eyes to see King watching him with a concerned wrinkle in his brows. 

“Whatcha thinking about, Cool Boy? I can practically hear your brain going crazy...anything you can tell me?” King asked softly, keeping his voice low like he didn’t want to break the peaceful atmosphere they had going around them. Ram knew that King was getting better and better at reading him than he was before, which is why he wasn’t that surprised to see his boyfriend catch onto his inner troubles, even when he was quiet and not speaking. Turning on his side so they could properly look at each other, Ram couldn’t help the way the corners of his mouth lifted slightly, making King smile even brighter than he has before. “And if you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine too. No need to feel pressure, yeah?”

“...it’s nothing big...it’s just...um…” Ram mumbled out, getting a little frustrated as the words that he wanted to say wouldn’t come out like he wanted them to. Gently squeezing Ram’s waist and chuckling when it caused a choked sound to escape his boyfriend’s lips, King giggled anxiously when he noticed the look Ram was sending his way before his boyfriend launched and dug his own fingers into his waist, King’s booming laughter breaking the silence as he kicked and squirmed. Pulling back once he made King snort, Ram let his quiet cackles lace with King’s breathless ones before everything around them grew silent again, the only sound being King’s panting breaths and small whines from the “abuse” he had received. Feeling the air around them get somber again, King turned his laughter filled gaze towards Ram and laced their fingers together again, letting their combined hands lay gently on his stomach. “We..we haven’t had a lot of time with each other lately…”

Hearing this, King couldn’t help the soft smile that rested on his lips as he stared at his boyfriend fondly. Pulling Ram closer until their foreheads were almost touching, King nuzzled their noses together and sighed softly. He knew that Ram was right about not being able to spend time with each other, but he didn’t think it would bother his boyfriend this much. Leaning closer, King let his eyes flutter shut as he pressed his lips softly against Ram’s, keeping the kiss light until they parted, breathing in each other’s air as their eyes met, their gazes equally soft. 

“It troubled me too, Cool Boy. But now it’s different. Everything that was taking our time from each other is done, so let's bask in what we have now, okay?” King softly mumbled, letting his eyes glance down to Ram’s kiss swollen lips before they went back up to his softening brown eyes. Nodding softly, Ram allowed himself to be pulled into King’s embrace, his face buried in the other’s neck as he wrapped his arms around King’s waist, holding him just as close. Threading his fingers through Ram’s hair, King pressed a light kiss to his forehead and grinned when he felt his younger boyfriend tangle their legs together. Snickering quietly as a thought entered his mind, King hugged Ram closer as he felt the confused vibes his boyfriend was giving off, despite not even seeing the other. “You know...if being apart like this makes you this affectionate, maybe we should do it more often.”

“Say that again and you’ll sleep on the floor tonight,” Ram grumbled, pulling out of King’s embrace so he could give his boyfriend a deadpanned look. Laughing softly, King gasped as he was shoved a bit before he reached out and squeezed Ram’s cheeks, making the skin flushed beneath his touch. Staring each other down as Ram clung to the shirt against his chest and King kept his hold on Ram’s face, King couldn’t stop the snort that left his lips as he began to cackle, staring at his boyfriend’s amused expression only making it worse. Finally letting his laughs die down, King stared into Ram’s eyes lovingly and sighed. “I mean what I said.”

Snickering softly again, King wiggled closer and buried his face into Ram’s chest, relaxing as he felt Ram’s arms wrap around his waist. Letting his eyes flutter shut as the comfortable silence developed around them once more, King could help but let a lazy smile rise on his face as they cuddled, not paying attention to the world around them as if they were the only two people left on earth. Pressing a soft kiss to King’s hair, Ram sighed and wiggled them up so that his head could lay on the pillow while they slept. Not really caring that the lamps were on, King slowly felt himself doze off, his body growing lax from where it laid against Ram’s. Noticing this, Ram hugged him closer and laced their legs together, burying his face in King’s hair as he too began to feel sleepy. Rubbing soothing circles on King’s back, Ram finally let himself pass out, the soft yellow light from the lamps illuminating the similar smiles that were resting on both their faces as they slept peacefully.


End file.
